how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to Remove DRM from WMV for free?
Windows Media Video (WMV) was developed by Microsoft corporation and these files are playable using Windows Media Player and some other portable media players. Some WMV file can be downloaded or bought online. And those WMV files may come with the protection by the DRM License. So if you try to play these WMV video files for the first time on your PC, Windows Media Player will try and look for the license on the PC. But what if you need use these WMV video files in other place? Sorry, DRM protection limits you to do so. Then it’s explicable that you would like to remove DRM from WMV files. You can play a windows media video file without obtaining a license from the digital rights management server. There are several ways of achieving this task of removing DRM from WMV. Here are several popular software for you to remove DRM from WMV: DRM Removal This DRM Removal is fully compatible with Windows Vista 32bit/64bit and Windows 7/8/10. It allows to remove DRM protection from WMV, iTunes M4V, Amazon DRMed files and more. And converting videos to virtually format of your choice, or for Apple iPod, iPhone, iiPad Sony PSP/PS3, mobile phones and so on. To start out, download free trial version of this WMV DRM removal. *Free Download How to Remove WMV DRM Protection This WMV DRM Removal tool requires you nothing but only several clicks during the #Import DRM WMV videos to the program. #Select WMV as outpur format or any other format you like. #Hit Convert to start revoming DRM protection from WMV videos. Main Function of Aimersoft DRM Removal *DRM Remover: Legally remove DRM WMV/ WMA/iTunes M4P/ M4V/M4A/M4B… by recording video playback and saves the recordings in unprotected digital formats. *Video Converter: Convert all popular video: WMV, MP4, MPG, MPEG, 3GP, RM, RMVB, DAT, MOV(QuickTime Video), FLV, AVI, XviD, VOB, MKV… *HD video Converter: Support convert high-definition video: M2TS, TP, TRP, TS, AVI, ASF, MOV, MPG, VOB… *Audio Converter : Convert any audio files between MP3, WAV, M4A, WMA, OGG, AAC, APE, FLAC, AIFF, AU, MKA, AC3… 2. freeme2 freeme2 (Download freeme2) is a free and open source DRM remover. It is used to remove DRM from Windows Media audio and video files. freeme2 is a command line application. You need to learn how to use console applications to run it. How to use freeme2 (drag-n-drop) Drag-n-drop method is much easier than using command line console: Put your DRM protected media files in the same folder as Freeme2. Extract your license keys. You can do this with drmdbg. If you use drmdbg you can take the drm2-i.key file generated by drmdbg, rename it to drm2.key and copy it to the FreeMe2 folder. Drag your sample.wma file onto FreeMe2.exe. It starts up and runs fine. How to use freeme2 (command line console) Put your DRM protected media files in the same folder as freeme2. Run the Windows command console: Hit “Start“->Hit “Run…“->type CMD->Hit the “OK” button. Then, once in the command console, chage the directiry by using the “cd” command to the directory where your FreeMe2 is located. Extract your license keys. You can do this with drmdbg. Type the following in the command line console: “freeme2” (without quotes) and press the Enter button. 3. AnalogWhole AnalogWhole is a free Windows application that allows you to consolidate all your music into iTunes as MP3 files. Any music that is playable in Windows Media Player can be re-recorded as an MP3 file. Just tell AnalogWhole where your music library is, and it will automatically re-record the files as an MP3 file. In addition, it will add the converted song to iTunes for you. With AnalogWhole you can convert all those WMA or WAV files you have that won’t play on your iPod into MP3 files that will play on iPod. The way AnalogWhole works is pretty straightforward. Almost all PC soundcards have the ability to simultaneously play music out one channel while recording music on another channel. The standard Windows audio mixer component allows the output channel to be routed back into the soundcard input channel. AnalogWhole uses the COM interface to Windows Media Player to play the music file and while it is playing, it records it and encodes it as an MP3 file. All tagging info (i.e. artist, song title, album et cetera) is transferred to the MP3 file as well. 4. Aimersoft DRM Removal Aimersoft DRM Removal is a powerful yet easy to use tool to remove DRM from WMV files, say from iBBC Player. Rather than illagelly crack DRM directly from the original file, Aimersoft DRM removal records the protected file and produce a drm-free file. Moreover, it takes a few simple clicks to get the task done. All you need to do is to import the file to the program and choose the output profile. Aimersoft DRM removal will take care of the rest for you. 5. Automate unDRM. Free DRM removal from .WMV, .ASF, .WMA (Windows Media audio/video files). Included in the download pack: drmdbg, drm2wmv, DecryptIt. You can Download Automate unDRM here. Automate unDRM v2.0 can’t crack DRM license. You must have VALID license files on your harddrive and be able to play the DRM protected files without restrictions. Automate unDRM v2.0 is intended to be used to make fair-use backups only. Please do not abuse this rule. Automate unDRM is used to automate the DRM removal process by drmdbg and drm2wmv. drmdbg and drm2wmv don’t convert your original Windows Media audio and video files, they just remove DRM header of the media file, so you get lossless conversion of DRM protected media files. Automate unDRM works only with Windows Media Player 9 or 10.00.00.3646 (unless you update your drbdbg.exe). 6. FairUse4WM FairUse4WM can’t crack DRM license. You must have VALID license files on your harddrive and be able to play the DRM protected files without restrictions. FairUse4WM is intended to be used to make fair-use backups only. Please do not abuse this rule. FairUse4WM is a GUI version of drmdbg (DRM removal tool). drmdbg doesn’t convert your original Windows Media audio and video files, it just removes DRM header of the media file, so you get lossless conversion of DRM protected media files. FairUse4WM supports Windows Media Player 9, 10, 11 (individualization version up to .3930). Basic requirements: Only works on individualized DRM file Requires Windows Media Player (WMP) 9, 10 or 11 beta 1 and 2. Although there is no support for WMP 11 final. Works with both individualized content and some DRMv1 files. Does not work with Win98 or similar. The program’s functioning can be verified by stripping DRM protection from Demo files from ezdrm.com, as well as those from other Microsoft Solution partners. Note that some Windows Media Player installations will have multiple ECC key-pairs, so you will likely have to “Extract Keys” using multiple licensed files. If you find a file that doesn’t convert, try extracting keys with it. Once your whole set of keys is extracted, you will no longer need to run Windows Media Player per file. Category:Howto Category:Freeware Category:Free and open source software Category:DRM Removal Category:Video Player